The Start of Something New
by The Heart's Desires
Summary: SEQUEL TO "A NEW BEGINNING" Red-X is coming back to see if Raven would accept his offer. Will she? Or will she need some "persuading"?


**A/N: Just a little something to show I'm still alive and that I'm working on the sequel. It's going to be a chaptered story and I hope you guys like it! Please excuse the grammar/spelling errors. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

~~~~~~(o)~~~~~~

It was early in the morning, nearing one o'clock. The titans were asleep in their own chambers, all except one lonely dark bird…

Raven sat silently in her room with her eyes closed. She sat in a lotus position on her bed and chanted her mantra in constant rhythm. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos; Azarath Metrion—"

_"…come away with me…"_

Raven clenched her eyes shut and scowled. She balled both her hands into tight fists and tried to regain her focus. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos; Azarath—"

_"We could give up our lives as villain and hero for a new beginning…"_

Raven's eyes flew open for the hundredth time that night and she raised her hands in exasperation. Ever since that incident on the roof, the mischievous thief was constantly on her mind and it drove her to a couple of sleepless nights. Her magic has been a bit harder to control due to her lack of sleep and it has shown through her fights in battle.

Raven fell back onto her bed, desperately clinging to the hope that sleep would kindly come to her tonight. However, it would seem that sleep refused to give her that kind of pleasure. Raven groaned.

"What I wouldn't give to hurt him right now…"

"Hurt who?"

Raven quickly sat up. Something far away shattered in the room.

"X!" Raven hissed between clenched teeth. She knew she was in no condition to fight (all thanks to him, of course) but she refused reveal her tired disposition. She warily watched him push off of the open window he was leaning on and saunter over to her.

"Did you miss me, princess?" X spoke, huskily. "I know I've missed you."

Raven glared back at him. "What do you want, X?" she spat.

Having reached her bedside, X crouched down and tilted her head up. He noted her pale complexion, the dark circles under her eyes and her haggard state. He frowned.

"Have you not been sleeping, my dark bird? You know, besides fighting bad guys, sleep is also very important to your health," he replied. "Unless, of course, you're losing sleep over yours truly," X added, a bit cockily. Raven could practically see the smirk that was probably forming on his face.

Raven sneered. "Don't inflate your ego over that thought, you might just hurt yourself."

"Aw, didn't know you cared," X smiled.

"I don't."

No words were spoken after that. For the longest time, the thief and his bird stayed as they were. X was on one knee with his hand under the Raven's chin while the dark bird glared at the holes of his mask, as if daring him to try anything.

X broke the silence. "Have you thought about my…offer?"

He stood up, away from Raven to look around her room, as if he wasn't interested in her answer. Raven stood and crossed her arms.

"No."

X smiled to himself but didn't turn to face her. "That's a lie."

Raven remained unfazed. "Then why bother asking me that pointless question if you know I'll lie?"

Her response was a chuckle as he inspected some sort of ancient artifact. "That's why I like you Sunshine; always the one with the witty answers."

Raven rolled her eyes as X walked over to her. "Robin's as witty as me; hell, chase after Slade. He'll drive your world crazy with his witty remarks."

They stood face to face with the moonlight streaming down on them. It would have been a romantic sight if it wasn't for the fact that Raven was trying to stare him down.

The corners of X's mouth lifted up just ever so slightly. "I don't swing that way, doll face. I like someone with a bit more curves," Raven could feel X's eyes wander down her body and she shuttered. "And someone more…interesting," X finished as he softly touched a few strands of Raven's hair.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable from the closeness, Raven took a step back. "Then chase after Starfire. She has orange skin and red hair. I'm sure she'll appreciate the attention."

"Sunshine, there's only one of you," X replied. He walked forward and pinned Raven against the wall. Raven struggled against his grip on her hands. He moved his face towards her. "And I intend to make you mine."

Before Raven could even respond, X had released her. Raven made the bad move to turn her attention away from the thief and to her sore wrists. Since her magic was weak, she knew that there might be some kind of bruise on her wrists in the morning.

While she was busy rubbing her wrists, she didn't notice X lift up his mask to revel a pair of smirking lips. X placed one hand on her cheek and roughly kissed her on the mouth. His tongue ran over her lips and Raven's already wide eyes went even wider.

Almost immediately, X jumped back before her black magic could even hit him.

"Remember doll face, you are _mine_."

And with a flap of his tattered cape, he transported out of the room.

Raven stood stunned. She didn't even notice that half her windows were cracked.

~~~~~(o)~~~~~

**A/N: For those interested, this piece is a bit personal as well. It has some insight into my relationship and as to why it failed. So as the story progresses, it will have some small snippets of my life and my thoughts put into there. Hope you guys enjoy it. :]**

**But anyways, I hope to put out the second chapter soon! More reviews mean faster updates!**


End file.
